


Immaculate Misconceptions

by WinglessTenshii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessTenshii/pseuds/WinglessTenshii
Summary: You know what they say; love bites, love bleeds. And by they, Sehun means Def Leppard and by extension, his dirty little thoughts on all the things he wants done to him by the love of his life and dance rival, Kim Jongin.Unfortunately, despite his God-given looks and killer personality, he hasn't been able to make an attack- that is, until drunk Sehun decides to do it for him.





	Immaculate Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I'd posted on AFF almost a year ago and finally adding it on here xD I keep forgetting I have this account omg. This is a favourite of mine so I hope you guys like it as much as I do~

Sehun wakes with a start, eyes flying open. There is a panic settling in the pit of his stomach and when he looks at his surroundings, he understands why. He's not in his own bed. This isn't even his apartment. There is a dull throbbing in his head and an arm is draped across his stomach.  _ An arm is draped across his stomach? _ With wide eyes, he follows the bronzed arm-the strangely familiar bronzed arm-to its owner and he has to hold back a scream when he realises who it belongs to. Kim Jongin. Or Kai as he tells everyone to call him. The bane of Sehun's existence. But also the guy Sehun has been crushing on since his first year.  _ What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the actual fuck?  _ Jongin is fast asleep. The morning sun filtering through the opened window kisses his lithe form. Casts him in a soft glow. Highlights his golden skin in the most perfect way. His lashes caress his cheeks. His thick lips are parted as he breathes. Pink and swollen. Sehun blushes at the sight. He blushes even more however when images of him kissing those said lips flash through his mind.  _ Holy shit. Holy fucking shit shit.  _ Sehun is no genius. Not by a long shot. But he doesn't have to be a genius to realise the position he's in. He doesn't need to be a genius to figure out what had happened last night. If the ache in his hips, the nudity of them both under the covers is anything to go by, they had definitely fucked last night. Or more accurately, Jongin had definitely fucked him last night. And he let him.  _ Shit _ . This wasn't supposed to happen. Drunk Sehun most definitely missed that major detail. Drunk Sehun screwed up. Sure he wanted Jongin to fuck him. Craved it. Dreamt it. On countless occasions too. But not like this. Not while they were both shit faced from alcohol. And sure to hell not when Sehun wouldn't remember the details.  He had a plan. The plan had been, to confess his feelings because according to his best friend Chanyeol, _ “everyone already fucking knows you want his dick in your ass-everyone except Kai himself. So just confess already.”  _ Find out if Jongin liked him back. But of course he would. Who wouldn't? Sehun was fucking hot if he did say so himself. And  _ then _ they'd commence their relationship with hot, passionate sex. If he did confess and Jongin didn't like him back-in which case Jongin would be totally blind to not know a perfect thing when he sees it and a total douche face-which Sehun can't see happening because duh, he's a fucking score, _ then  _ he'd be depressed for days,  nursing tubs upon tubs of ice cream and sappy rom coms to fill the hole in his heart. But _ this _ .  _ This was nowhere in his plans.  _ He needs to think about this. He needs to leave. He needs to figure out his next course of action. And he can't do that with Kim fucking Distraction sleeping butt naked next to him. Obviously not. 

 

Sehun shuts his eyes. Takes a deep breath. Prays to God, Buddha, the fucking universe that Jongin is a strong sleeper. Because if he isn't then Sehun is fucked. He needs to get out of here before Jongin wakes up. He carefully uses his hand to try to pry Jongin's off of his stomach. The movement however backfires. Instead of it going smoothly-they way he'd planned-it got worse.  _ Kim Jongin is a fucking cuddler. _ Sehun rolls his eyes. Maybe it'd be endearing and cute the way Jongin's hand tightens around his stomach and his body moves flush against Sehun's if he wasn't so hell bent on getting the fuck out of this apartment. But alas, he  _ is  _ hell bent on bolting so this is just annoying and a pain in the ass. He tries to hold back a laugh because Jongin is the cause of the literal pain in his ass. He's funny and sexy. Jongin should consider himself lucky. With subtlety Sehun does not possess, he inches his body away from Jongin's. It's torturous because Jongin's grip on his body is so strong, he doesn't even move much.  _ Fuck it to hell. _ He doesn't care anymore. For all he knows, the male next to him is a strong sleeper so his actions probably wouldn't wake him. He nods to himself. He feeds those words to his mind over and over until he believes it. Throwing caution to the wind, he grabs Jongin's wrist and flings it away from him. Maybe he should have been more gentle. Less desperate. Sehun watches with bated breath as the sleeping man's face scrunches up. Watches as his body turns to the other side of the bed and settles, his back to Sehun. His marked back. There are angry, red lines running across the shoulder blades of Jongin's perfectly toned back. For a minute Sehun forgets that he's on a mission to get the fuck out, eyes glued to the marks. Marks that he left. He wants to touch them. And he almost does. Until he reminds himself that there's no time for him to admire his handiwork or acknowledge the pride that swells in him because  _ he  _ did  _ that _ . Slowly and carefully, he clambers off the bed feeling the cool morning breeze caress his naked body. He scampers-it fails considering the pain-around for his clothing. He finds his jeans and boxers at the foot of the bed and his white t-shirt near the door. Or what was left of it, that is.  _ What kind of animal was Jongin even? _ The t-shirt had been ripped open at the front. Definitely not wearable. 

 

“Going somewhere?” That voice. He knows that voice. With wide eyes, he turns around to face Jongin who's sitting upright on the bed with the sheet bunching up by his waist and the fucking sunlight hitting him and his sex-sleep mussed hair just right. God, he looks beautiful. Even the infuriating smirk he's wearing is beautiful. Sehun gives the only coherent thought in his mind as the answer.

 

“What the fuck did you do my my t-shirt? Do you know how much I paid for this?” And he thinks he must look extremely comical the way he's hunched over, clothes to his chest and the tattered t-shirt in his free hand. He's never been one to be embarrassed about his body because it's something he takes utmost pride in. So, he stands tall. In all his naked glory. And fixes Jongin with a glare.

 

“Nice view.” Jongin comments with a whistle. His eyes roam over Sehun's body. Pauses a moment too long on his dick-Sehun  _ did _ have a nice dick-before meeting his eyes once more. Sehun's not saying that he loves the way Jongin is appreciating his body but that's exactly what he's saying. In Jongin's defence, he  _ did _ have an irresistible body.

 

“I know.” He replies easily. Then frowns. “But instead of talking about things that I know already. Let's talk about my t-shirt, hmm? What the fuck, man?” He raises the white piece of cloth-because that's clearly what it is now-to show the man the damage.

 

“You didn't seem to have a problem with me ripping it off last night. In fact one would say you urged me to.” Jongin's tone is teasing. Sehun tries to ignore how fucking sexy his morning voice sounds. It's low and husky. Boner worthy if he is being completely honest. But he's too busy trying to remember the events from last night so it doesn't do much to him. Did he really urge Jongin on? Encouraged the man to rip open his shirt? The fuck kinda desperate for Jongin's dick was he? Rhetorical question because he was pretty thirsty for Jongin but damn shit. Drunk Sehun surely wasn't modest. Honestly sober him isn't really that modest either but at least he still has reservations. He is starting to dislike drunk Sehun by the minute.

 

“Fantastic.” 

 

“Last night was definitely fantastic.” If he could remember last night, maybe he might agree that yes, last night was fantastic. But his memory is jacked so he just stares at Jongin and blinks.

 

“That's uh...that's good to know. Wish I could um...wish I could say the same.” He replies and he swears for a minute he sees Jongin's face fall. Only then does the implications of his words dawn on him.  _ Shit _ . Before he can correct himself however, Jongin is off the bed-holy fucking naked-and up on him. His face is rigid. Eyes darkening. And talk about God's gift to man. Second to Sehun himself of course.

 

“That's not the impression I got when you were screaming my name while I fucked you last night, Sehunnie.” Jongin drawls out. He has Sehun trapped against the door with his body and a hand pressed flat against its surface next to Sehun's head. His eyes are piercing. Lips so close that if Sehun leans in just a little they'd be kissing. And he'll be damned if he says it isn't tempting. Jongin's words excite him. It has a lump lodging it's way in his throat. Goosebumps skittering across his skin. And a heartbeat so loud he's hearing it in his ears. He feels the man's body heat. Feels the electricity.

 

“Are you going to kiss me? Cause if not,  I'd appreciate it if you can get out of my face. You're very distra-” Jongin cuts him off with a kiss. Sehun has to swallow back the noise of surprise that threatens to spill from his throat because fucking hell.  _ Kim Jongin is kissing him _ .  _ Kim fucking Jongin is kissing him like he wants to suck out his life force.  _ Sehun isn't complaining though. He'd give his life force and then some if Jongin would kiss him like this all the time. The kiss itself is sloppy but it's filled with a certain kind of passionate desperation. Filled with the biting of lips. And clacking of teeth. But it's heady. It has Sehun grabbing the black hair at the nape of Jongin's neck. It has Jongin's hand moving from the door to behind Sehun's head. Pulling him in closer. Deepening the kiss. It also has images of last flooding through Sehun's mind. The flashbacks coming in waves, one after the next. He sees himself against the door just like he is now. He sees them grinding against each other. Fumbling to take off clothes-his t-shirt getting ripped in the process-while trying to map out each other's skin with their hands. Limbs tangled in sheets. Body arched as Jongin goes deeper with each thrust. Everything is still hazy but he knows now that Jongin was right. He can finally agree. Last night was fantastic. Just remembering it has his skin sizzling. Has him rutting against Jongin without abandon. Sehun is taller yet still their cocks slide together in such a gratifying way it has a moan tumbling out of his mouth and drowning into the kiss. Jongin is quick-Sehun loves that-in that second. He wastes no time, using Sehun's open mouthed moan to his advantage. To plunge his tongue-oh that sinful tongue that fucked Sehun raw last night-into his mouth. The image. The feeling that he remembers has his cock, his entrance, twitching in utmost anticipation. Jongin's tongue explores. He maps out every crease and crevice. He claims Sehun's mouth. And Sehun lets him. Saliva dribbles at the side of their mouths. He knows it's unseemly. But fuck it to hell. He doesn't give a shit. The excitement that courses through him leaves him unable to think of nothing else but Jongin. Jongin. Jongin.  _ Jongin _ .  And he knows it's the same for Jongin. He knows because he can see the fiery lust in his lidded eyes. He can feel the want in each of his touches as he tries to find purchase on every inch of Sehun's skin. He can feel it in the kiss. It riles him up. The thought that there's nothing else on Jongin's mind-not even dancing which is  _ always _ on Jongin's mind- but him is amazing. Fascinating. He ruts against the man again. Harder this time. Jongin moans along with him, eyes clamped shut as he just feels. And yes, Sehun wants Jongin to feel him. He wants Jongin to fuck him honestly. Again.

 

“F-fuck. Sehunnie.” The bronzed man bites out leaving Sehun's lips to trace wet trails of kisses down the column of his neck. Across his collarbone. One hand pulls Sehun's right leg up on his waist. Holds it in place. And the other.  _ Oh fuck the other _ . It travels down the crevice between his ass cheeks until it reaches the ring of muscles at his entrance. Sehun's breath hitches. An even bigger blush spreads across his cheeks when a thick finger begin circling around the muscle. Teasing.  _ Kim Jongin is a fucking tease.  _ He's also a fucking turn-on. And Sehun is more turned on than he'd ever been in his life. He clenches at the light touches. This anticipation will be the fucking death of him, he swears. But then Jongin's hand is retracting and Sehun is confused as fuck. What? He detaches his lips from Sehun's neck and looks him in the eyes. Jongin's eyes are blown. They're so dark they look almost black. His lips are swollen from their heated make out session and sweat is beading on his forehead. Sehun refrains from connecting their lips again. It's hard. So he looks at the centre of Jongin's forehead instead.

 

“What's wrong?” He asks. Dread swells up in him because what if he had been wrong? What if Jongin doesn't want him. The fact that he might be wrong stuns him more than the fact that Jongin might not want him and had just gotten caught up in the heat of the moment. Because  _ Oh fucking Sehun was  _ **_never_ ** _ wrong _ . Most times. Jongin looks so pained. So pained that Sehun thinks something is absolutely wrong.

 

“Lube.” Jongin whispers. If Sehun wasn't so horny and thirsty as fuck right now, he'd have slapped the male. He'd have lost the momentum. The mood would have instantly died. Because  _ what the absolute fuck _ . Jongin is not serious. There's no way the tanned male could possibly be serious.

 

“Fuck the lube, Jongin. No. Leave the lube and fuck  _ me _ , Jongin.” He doesn't care about fucking lube. There is a voice deep in his mind telling him he should though. But fuck that voice. He's so strung up right now and he knows Jongin is too. They don't have time to waste on lube. Plus, if his memory serves him right-it probably doesn't but who really cares? Not Sehun-he'd been lubed up and stretched pretty well last night. Something feral glints in Jongin's eyes at Sehun's words. Sehun shivers. The tanned male spits in his hand and it disappears behind Sehun's frame. Their lips are connected once more but it doesn't last long. Jongin's lips nip and suck along his neck this time until he reaches his pale chest. Until his mouth ghosts over one of Sehun's firm nipple. Until the thick fingers are circling around his entrance once more, slick and wet with spit. Just as a tongue flicks over his sensitive as fuck nipple, a digit breaches past the ring of muscles and enters him. Sehun moans. Loud and wanton.  _ Fuck _ .

 

“I hope you don't regret this.” Jongin growls as he abuses the pink nub with his lips. His tongue. His teeth. He slips another finger in pulling another moan from Sehun. Probing. Scissoring. Stretching him open once more. There was something tender in Jongin's voice though. Something touching in his tone. He doesn't want to hurt Sehun. It's heartwarming. Endearing. Has his stomach doing flips and twists. He's treating Sehun as if he were porcelain. Fine china. And that's nice and all because yes, Sehun was fucking fine China. Fine like fucking hundred year old wine. But right now, he doesn't want gentle. He wants to be manhandled. By Jongin. Or Jongin's dick. Or both.  _ Definitely _ both. One of his hands move between them to stroke their erections together. Honestly, Jongin's cock isn't as big as his but it was thick and long enough to pleasure Sehun. Jongin, Sehun concludes, is a man who knows exactly how to use his dick. His hand continues its motions. He pumps a little faster. Moves in time with Jongin's fingers thrusting inside of him. Who would have thought that rubbing dicks together would feel this good. Not Sehun. And fuck if he doesn't start doing this more often. There is a sharp intake of breath from Jongin when he flicks over the man’s tip with his thumb. And so he does it again. Harder this time of course. This elicits a sweet moan from Jongin's mouth. This is what angels will sound like. Honestly. The man has long forgotten about Sehun's nipples. His forehead is now resting against Sehun's shoulder. His breath is ragged. And his skin is glistening with sweat. Sehun isn't better off either. In fact, he'd say that he's much worse. He can feel his hair sticking to his neck and forehead. His chest is heaving up and down so much so that it should probably be alarming. And the moans that are escaping his mouth can't get any more lewd than this. But they can because suddenly, Jongin adds a third finger. Goes deeper. Stretches him wider. And hits the bundle of nerves without warning.  _ Holy fucking mother of prostates. _ Sehun's body jolts. Trembles. Hands fall limp. He bites down on his lips to stop the sound that tries to escape but he doesn't have to. He doesn't have to because Jongin's lips are on his once more. But his fingers. His fingers keep reaching up for that spot. Massaging. Abusing. Until Sehun is a shaking, panting mess. Until Jongin's name is the only thing that comes out in volumes. Echoing throughout the apartment. His body reels. His head feels light. Dizzy. His nerve endings are fried. He's never had an orgasm like that before. Sehun's body feels floaty. Limbs nothing but jelly. But he wants more.  _ God, he wants so much more _ .

 

“Jongin…” He trails off. Breathless. Unable to form any more coherent words. But Jongin knows what he wants. Jongin wants it too. He knows the tanned male does. In response, Jongin pulls his fingers out. He gives his cock a few spit slicked pumps. Then he lifts Sehun's other leg up onto his other hip. Sehun takes over from there. His hand snake around Jongin's neck. His legs wrap themselves around Jongin's waist, hooking at the back. And his back is supported by the door. Jongin positions the tip of his cock at Sehun's entrance and slowly, he pushes in. His hands cup Sehun's cheeks with a firm grip. Spreading them apart. And at the same time, holding Sehun's weight. They moan in unison at the feeling, mouths connecting again. The dull pain Sehun felt when he woke up worsens but it hurt so good. The pleasure coursing through him is electrifying. Numbing. Jongin's cock fills him so good.

 

“Sehunnie you're so- _ fuck _ you're so  _ tight… _ ” Jongin is struggling for breath. Sehun loves the way his face is scrunched up in unadulterated satisfaction. Loves the way those words roll off his tongue. Loves the way Jongin's hands are kneading his cheeks. Now if he'd just  _ fucking move.  _ Everything would be better.

 

“ _ Move... _ please.” His words are a breathy whisper against the shell of the man's ear. He feels Jongin's body shudder. He kisses down the sharp jaw. Then down the man's neck. Temptation to mark flared up inside of him and he gives in. He bites down on the flesh right where neck meets shoulder. And sucks hard. He swears he tastes the irony tang of blood. For some reason though, it's heady. Then Jongin starts to move. And Sehun starts to feel like he's on some sort of drugs. A drug called Jongin. Because the way their moans are mixing together so harmoniously, if they were to record it, it'd be a fucking masterpiece. He could listen to that shit on repeat. Play at his wedding. Heck, play it at his motherfucking funeral. At their graduation. At family or friend gatherings. It sounded so beautiful. And who doesn't appreciate good music? Jongin thrusts up into him at first with slow rolls of his hips. Slow and teasing. Slow and frustrating. Slow and fucking fantastic. But now, his thrusts are getting faster. Deeper. He bounces Sehun's body on his cock and Sehun sees stars. He goes in for a kiss, crashing their lips together. It's a kiss that swallows up loud moans and pants. Plus Sehun's sanity. But then again, Jongin took Sehun's sanity a long time ago. Too bad he didn't take his virginity. Such a shame. Sehun just had to be a curious lil fuck. Only to get a  _ lil _ fuck. Dark times. But this right here. This is the fucking sun compared to all his experiences. Maybe it's because he actually had a thing for Jongin? Probably not. Jongin was probably just  _ that _ good. In which case, Sehun scored as fuck. Not as much as Jongin did of course. There is something Sehun always wanted to do if he and Jongin were to ever get sexual. His heart leaps in his throat as he remembers. He grins. Now is the time. 

 

“Jongin…” He begins. His voice is strangled. It sounds weird. “...I want to ride you.” He states. It affects Jongin if the way he fumbles and sputters is anything to go by. Or even the way his movements get a little uncoordinated and unbalanced. Sehun swears he's about to fall. But Jongin regains himself and holds Sehun steady in his arms. Jongin is fucking strong to be honest. To hold up Sehun's weight for this long. But then again, sex and pleasure make people do crazy things. The tanned male fixes him a look of disbelief. His eyes question the legitimacy of Sehun's request. Sehun rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes. I want to ride you.  Now get your sexy golden body to that bed please and thanks. Before I change my mind.” Sehun isn't going to change his mind. But if it'll help Jongin get to the bed faster he'd say anything. He wants to do this. Had wanted to do this for so long. The jolt of excitement at the fact that it's really about to happen that surges through him should be worrying. But fuck that. He's in his zen. He doesn't know why he's so hell bent on riding Jongin. Maybe it's a Jongin kink? Whatever the fuck it is, he feels like a kid in a candy store. Or a stoner in a weed joint. All in all, he's over the moon. So much so that he has to hold back an elated squeal when Jongin moves them toward the bed still fully inside him. When Jongin sits down so that Sehun is straddling him. And especially when Jongin lets Sehun push him down so that his back hits the mattress. He then raises up and revels in the feeling of the thick, hard member sliding out of him so that they can both fix themselves. And they do. In no time. Sehun straddles Jongin whose stare is so penetrating. So intense. It has him shuddering. He leans down and presses kisses to the sides of the man's mouth. It's his turn to tease. And if Sehun is anything. It's a tease. He pushes back against Jongin's cock that's straining against his cheeks. He smiles when Jongin groans. Brushes his lips down the man's neck. Across his clavicle. Down his chest. Leaving a trail of hickeys along the way. When he reaches light brown nubs, he smirks. Jongin visibly squirms. Without warning he gives one of the nipples an experimental flick of the tongue while the other is tweaked by his fingers. A groan resounds from Jongin's throat. A groan which propels Sehun further. He takes the nipple in his mouth. Grazes his teeth across it. Then sucks. To think that he can get  _ this _ stimulated by Jongin himself getting  _ this  _ stimulated because of nipple play. It's amazing. But here's no more time for games. No more time for teasing. Because his thirst is too real. He sits up. He positions Jongin's leaking head against his already abused entrance. Then, with a shaky breath, slowly sinks down until Jongin's length is fully sheathed inside him. He feels himself stretch around the thickness. Feels it full and hot inside of him. And  _ oh God.  _ It hurts. But it feels  _ so fucking good _ . And by the look on Jongin's face or the way his hands grip on to Sehun waist-hard enough to bruise-he feels the same. Sehun experimentally clenches around the man. He gets a low throaty moan in response. He gets slight upward jerking of hips. He gets a very sensuous looking Jongin. That has got to be his favourite. He presses his palms flat against Jongin's chest. Flicks nipples with his fingers. Then he starts to move. Sehun begins with slow rolls and gyrations, moving slowly up and down the length. That doesn't last long however because he wants  _ more _ . He wants to  _ feel _ more. So he quickens his pace and  _ really _ starts riding the tanned male. He leans forward. And starts bouncing on the hard length. Sehun's breaths are shallow. His skin is heated and he feels like he's about to explode. He moans. He groans. He chants Jongin's name like a mantra. And  _ fuck. _ He feels so in control looking down at Jongin's face twisting into all sorts of pleasured expressions. Hearing him panting his name. Seeing all the marks he left. Just Jongin under him in general. Everything is a perfect view from up here. It's fucking maddening. It's also fucking exhausting. But Sehun's a real trooper. He  _ will _ manage. 

 

“Jongin- _ oh fuck-”  _ He swears when he tilts himself forward a bit more and feels Jongin's tip brush against his prostate. He continues hitting that spot. His head starts spinning. His limbs start feeling like goo.

 

“Sehunnie...you're so fucking beautiful. You feel so _ good. _ ” Jongin gasps out. He lifts himself to pull Sehun down into a searing kiss. And his hands. His hands roam all over Sehun's body before it travels to his cheeks where they plant themselves. He squeezes the flesh and pulls them apart. Then he starts thrusting up into him. Fast and unrelenting. Sliding in and out easily. Pounding into him. Tip hitting the sensitive spot over and over. Sehun's hands snake around Jongin's back to hold himself steady, nails digging into the flesh there. It's too much. This ecstasy. This  _ pleasure _ . It's all too much. He feels a sensory overload. He feels his stomach coiling so tightly as he screams Jongin's name out while Jongin grunts his. The tanned male's movements are getting jerky and uncoordinated. Sehun knows what's coming. It's the same for him. He slides one of his hands between them to grab his forgotten erection and begins to pump himself toward completion.

 

“F-fuck, Sehunnie...I'm gonna-” He doesn't get to finish his statement. Sehun feels the man cum inside of him. Feels himself get filled.  _ Fuck _ . That and Jongin's low, throaty forewarning sends Sehun off the edge. Tips his world of its axis as he comes with a cry of Jongin's name. His orgasm hits him in waves, spurts of white against both his and Jongin's stomach. Hot liquid against their heated skin. Muscles twitching and spasming. His full weight drops atop of Jongin and he knows he should move.  _ He knows _ . But he can't. Limbs weak. Body exhausted. He’s completely sated. And in his defence, Jongin isn't complaining. Nor is he moving either. They're both spent.  _ That was fucking fantastic _ . 

 

“So...breakfast?” Jongin asks suddenly and Sehun snorts. If he could, he'd have whacked the man in the head.

 

“I think you mean shower.” Sehun mumbles. He  _ feels _ Jongin's laugh. He hears it too. But he feels the low rumble in his chest and  _ fuck _ . His heart just died. A kiss is then pressed to the crown of his head. It's so gentle. So careful. So soft. If Sehun's heart died just now then it's fucking cremated now. No one's ever kissed the top of his head before. Well, it's not like anyone could really reach to be honest. He likes it. He likes the feeling. And the blush spreading across his cheeks solidifies that.

 

Kim Jongin was, at heart, such a cutie pie. Sehun had realised this  _ after _ he decided that the man was the bane of his existence even though he'd had a crush on him at that time. They’re both dance majors. Dance being something they're both really competitive about. Dance also being something that Jongin was infinitely better at. And that was what triggered Sehun. He thought he was the shit-he is the shit-having been praised as somewhat of a genius for most of his life. Having the natural talent for dance. In his first two weeks at Uni, he was the best dancer in his year. Until Jongin showed up with his hot ass and devilishly sexy smirks. The first time Sehun saw him, he fell. Literally. He'd been so entranced. So enraptured. Just by the aura Jongin exuded, the way he carried about himself, the way he smiled. So caught up he was, he completely missed the duffel bag on the ground, tripped on it and fell face first into the polished floor. But then he saw Jongin dance. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Apart from himself of course. The way the man moved with such fluidity. Such finesse. It was surreal. It is surreal. The way Jongin dances is surreal. Like being trapped in a trance. Sehun had then been reduced to second best-always second best to Jongin-in his year. Since then he'd made the man his rival. He was out for blood. And Jongin's dick. When Jongin dances seriously, he's like an entirely different person. Because of that, Sehun understands why the man tells people to call him Kai. Jongin is a dancing machine who gives everything to his art without restrictions or hesitations. He works harder than anyone in their year. Sehun has seen it for himself. In the process of keeping an eye on his enemy-even going as far as to befriend him-Sehun had found himself growing inexplicably fond. And his mere infatuation had turned into something completely different. Three years. He's been in love with Jongin for almost 3 whole fucking years now. Which means he hadn't gotten any in 3 years. Until now. Who doesn't love a loyal man? They're still rivals of course-Sehun suspects it's due to habit-only difference is he loves the shit out of his rival. Rival and  _ friend _ . Rival and friend and soon to be  _ boyfriend.  _ Although that last one is slightly debatable. He just needs Jongin's confirmation. And he'll get it of course. He's Sehun after all.

 

“A shower it is.” Is Jongin's cheery response. He finally moves. Pulling out of Sehun and positioning himself so that they were now facing each other. Eyes locked. Sehun tries not to squirm at the feeling of cum dribbling out of him. He can't say he really feels sorry for Jongin's sheets. He doesn't. Jongin reaches his hand up and cards fingers through Sehun's hair. Pushes it out of his face. Massages his scalp in the most soothing way. The younger-yes Sehun was younger-almost dozes off. But then he remembers something important. It's the question of how. How did he even land himself in Jongin's bed last night? He remembers the random party that Chanyeol and Baekhyun threw. He remembers the shots. The beer. Whatever happened between then and the part where he got Jongin's dick inside of him is nonexistent. Like a black hole in his memory.

 

“Tell me...because I am confused as fuck. How in the world did we end up back here last night? I remember taking a shot from Chanyeol. And I remember bits of pieces of our very spectacular adventure last night which I recalled nothing of until you kissed me earlier. That means you misunderstood my words and got all defensive. Hurt your own little man pride all by yourself. Doofus. But anyway, the transition from taking a shot from Chanyeol to getting fucked by you...I don't remember it. So, what happened?” Sehun inquires with strong curiosity because really. How on earth did he land Jongin last night? They had to have had some type of interaction then. Did drunk Sehun confess? The man in question goes through a range of expressions-from surprise to understanding to comical-before a knowing smile settles on his face. He coughs. But Sehun knows it's a ruse. Jongin is trying to hold back laughter.

 

“Nothing really to be honest. You came up to me and-” Jongin pauses. A blush settles over his face so prettily it makes Sehun himself blush. There is a certain kind of mirth in his eyes. His dark eyes that holds Sehun with such an intense gaze. He visibly swallows. Then continues. Jongin's nervousness is actually making Sehun nervous. “-well...you confessed. And honestly, a lot of people confessed to me before-”

 

“Are you bragging?” Sehun interrupts. He doesn't know if he's pouting or scowling. Jongin laughs. And it echoes in Sehun's ears long after it's finished. His fingers leave Sehun hair and travels down to his face. He smoothes out the furrowed brow. Traces along his temples. His jaw. His lips.

 

“I'm not. Let me finish. A lot of people confessed to me before but none with as much passion as you. None with as much meaning. I loved your confession.” Jongin finishes. He leans in to press a small kiss against Sehun's lips. Does this mean that Jongin reciprocates? That Jongin likes him? Sehun's heart rate is off the charts. His palms are sweaty. He feels like a fucking high school girl. He also actually believes he'd confessed. That was his goal for the night after all. Drunk or sober. He's kinda bummed out he forgot he confessed though.  Or even  _ how  _ he confessed. So he asks.

 

“How did I confess? What did I say? I mean, drunk Sehun...he's questionable. I don't really trust him.” He says flatly. 

 

“Nah. Don't worry. Drunk Sehun is great. Really brave too. You confessed in front a lot of people. Left a lot of people heartbroken too.”

 

“That last part sounds like me.” He says. Jongin laughs.

 

“In essence, you told me you liked me-no love. You said love. You told me you loved me. And that you have for two and three quarter years now.” Drunk Sehun was very specific. Drunk Sehun was also very straightforward it seems.

 

“And?”

 

“And what?”

 

“What happened after?”

 

“Two and three quarter years is a long time, Sehunnie.”

 

“It is. Now answer my question.”

 

“What question?”

 

“Don't play with me Jongin. I'll bite your dick off and feed it to your dogs. Try me.” 

 

“Fine. Fine. I told you it took you long enough.” 

 

“Took me long enough? What? Wait. You  _ knew _ ?!” Sehun is on the verge of a possible aneurysm and two heart attacks. What the fuck? Jongin had known all this time? _ Shit _ . His eyes are wide and Jongin's grin is cutely infuriating. Fuck it to hell.

 

“Sehunnie. You need to realise that a drunk Chanyeol has a mouth like a river.” Jongin admonishes all in jest.  _ Fucking Park Chanyeol. _ Sehun is going to end him.

 

“H-how long have you known?” He dares to ask. The rug was pulled from under him. He's not falling. Not in the least. But he's shook. This is not what he was expecting. And Jongin is enjoying this a tad bit too much. Sehun narrows his eyes.

 

“Only a few months. Chanyeol spilled the beans about, what? Four months ago? Maybe five? But he told me not to tell you anything because you were gonna tell me soon. I've been waiting for that confession since then.” He admits sheepishly and Kim  _ Fucking  _ Jongin actually looks  _ shy _ . The blush across his cheeks goes all the way to the tips of his ears.

 

“Why? Why were you waiting on it?” Jongin averts his gaze.

 

“Because I liked you too. Isn't that the obvious answer?”

 

“No it's not. Considering that we're rivals. But of course you like me. I'm amazing.” 

 

“Sehunnie...you're the only one who thought of us as rivals. You were so hellbent on that idea so I just went along with it. I’ve always thought of us as equals. Equals who inspire each other to do better. Work harder.” Sehun is shocked. And not for the reason he's supposed to be. For almost three years, he was the only one who thought of them as rivals? What blasphemy. At the same time, he feels a sense of joy. Of worth. Jongin considers them equals. Jongin has always considered them as equals. Even though Sehun's skills pale in comparison. Even though Sehun's dancing can't hold a candle to Jongin's. He just wants to hug Jongin forever. The modest piece of shit. Sehun's modest piece of shit. Sehun has to hold back a squeal at the way that sounds. God, he could be such a pansy sometimes. At least he was a smoking hot pansy. Not everyone can say that.

 

“So what if I never confessed?” He chances when the thought occurred to him.

 

“I'd have done it myself. If you hadn't told me how you felt by the end of this month, I'd have told you how  _ I  _ felt. It boosts your confidence to confess when you know the feeling is mutual. That's why drunk Sehun is brave.”

 

“And how  _ do _ you feel?” Sehun's voice is just above a whisper. Their noses are so close they're almost touching. Breaths mixing. He hadn't realised he'd leant in so close to the male during their talk. Their  _ pillow talk _ . Imagine that. He and Kim Jongin having a  _ fucking  _ pillow talk. Never in Sehun's wildest dreams. Only because he'd forgotten that there was such a thing. Until now. Jongin's eyes bore into his soul.

 

“But I basically just told you how I feel.”

 

“I want to hear you say it.” Jongin sighs. But then he holds Sehun's face in his arms.

 

“Sehun-ah. I love you. I was hook, line and sinker the moment you fell flat on your face that first day that I came. You really know the best ways to get someone’s attention. It was hella funny. Even up to this day I still remember it and laugh-”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I'd love it if you did. I've wanted your dick just as much as you've wanted mine, you know.” For the first time in a  _ very _ long time, Sehun is left speechless. Because  _ fuck _ . Jongin wants his dick? Sehun doesn't blame him. He has a magnificent dick. But the thoughts. The implications. The possibilities. They all make his stomach do flips. The thought that Jongin could possibly bottom had  _ never _ crossed his mind. And he never minded that. But  _ shit _ . He  _ really  _ fucking scored. Now he can fuck  _ and  _ get fucked. This is way more than he bargained for. But he's not complaining. Not in the least. The universe is smiling upon him. The universe loves him. What a surprise.

 

“Jongin, I-I would love to fuck you. But that can wait for later. Be serious with your confession.” He pouts. Jongin kisses it away.

 

“I am being serious! Do you know how much that image of you diving into the floor like it's a pool helped me? Cheered me up? Honestly, before I knew it I'd already fallen for you. I didn't want to tell you because sometimes you felt so out of my league. Even now.” Sehun's expression softens. He leans in to mold their lips together. He bites Jongin's. When the man winces in pain, he grins.

 

“God, have you ever used a mirror? You're fucking smoking like a forest blaze and  _ I'm  _ out of your league? I mean I know I'm fine like 200 year old wine and out of most people's league but I'm not out of  _ your _ league. Think that again and I'll bitch slap your ass from here to fucking Tahiti. So you better miss me with that bullshit.” He scoffs and jabs Jongin in the chest. 

 

“Roger.” Jongin salutes with such a boyish grin Sehun's insides turn to mush. Talk about cute. There's such a staggering  difference between onstage and offstage Jongin. During a performance he has such a I'm-a-sex-God-and-I-know-it vibe. But when he's offstage he's such a precious little teddy bear. What the fuck kinda contrast? But it's endearing to Sehun.

 

“So all in all. I'm amazing and you love me?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“So we're a thing?”

 

“If that's okay with you.”

 

“I've been thirsting after you for so long now so of course it's fucking okay with me.”

 

“You curse a lot. You know that, right?”

 

“Expression man. Fucking expression.” Sehun laughs. Jongin rolls his eyes and kisses him. Once on the nose. Twice on the lips. “Fuck you and your heart attack kisses.” He mumbles. It’s his boyfriend’s turn to laugh. Jongin is his boyfriend now. Jongin is his fucking  _ boyfriend  _ now. Man, he sure came a long way. He should give himself a pat on the back.

 

“So...one last question. My confession was pretty normal then, right?” He asks. Jongin gives him a sheepish look and an awkward laugh.

 

“Yeah. It was.”

 

“Then why don't I believe you?”

 

“Because you're Sehun.” Sehun shoves him with a scowl. It earns him a low chuckle from Jongin who gets up of the bed. His naked form waiting to be praised and glorified by Sehun. Sehun however, bites his tongue. “Let's go take that shower, hmm?”

 

“I'll come meet you in five. I just need to send Chanyeol a message while the threats are fresh in my head.” 

 

“Tell him I send my condolences.” Jongin smirks. Sehun mirrors the act.

 

“I'll be sure to.” He says. His eyes follow Jongin until he disappears behind the bathroom door. Fuck. The man is such a masterpiece. Such a piece of art. Sehun doesn't think he'll ever get tired of ogling Jongin. And now he can do it as much as he wants. Wherever and whenever he wants. And the best part is he doesn't have to be subtle. Jongin is his. With a proud smile he drags himself off the bed and hobbles-because his ass and hips fucking hurt-over to his discarded clothes on the floor by the door. He fishes his phone out. Lo and behold there is a message from the sell out himself. The message read:

 

**Recorded like you asked. Do enjoy~  ;)**

 

Sehun reads the message over and over. His curiosity outweighs his scepticism because there is a video attached. So he decides to open it. The thumbnail of the video is nothing more than a blur so he clicks play. And there he-drunk Sehun-is. The main focus of the camera. He's walking up to the makeshift stage that he himself helped Chanyeol put together. He's also beckoning the camera to follow him. The camera-Chanyeol apparently-does. There is the noise in the background from the party goers and the music. However, when he reaches on the stage he speaks.

 

“Cut the music.” His words are slurred and he looks drunk as fuck. It’s amazing that the dj listened to his inebriated request. It's even more amazing he can even pull off coherent sentences.  Sehun watches in fascination as drunk him takes up the mic. As drunk him stumbles and nearly falls off the stage while trying to get to the edge of it. What the fuck was he even thinking last night?

 

“Kim fucking Jongin! You're here aren't you? Show yourself! Hey Jongin! I'm calling you!” Drunk Sehun screeches into the mic. The crowd turns mum at the sound. The video gets shaky and Chanyeol's laughs booms through the speakers. Drunk Sehun scans the crowd like a half blind man. Eyes squinted. Face scrunched up. He searches.

 

“Sehunnie...what are you doing on the stage?” Jongin asks him from somewhere in the silent crowd and soon he appears in the video. He's standing in front the stage. In front of Sehun. Drunk Sehun grins. And Sehun feels like he doesn't want to see or hear what happens next. He watches on anyway.

 

“There you are! Listen Jongin. And listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself, okay?” God, he's so fucking loud and wasted. The second hand embarrassment from his own self is so real.

 

“You're a fucking Adonis, you know that? It's like God took his precious fucking time to sculpt the perfection that is you. I'm God's first gift to man but you…” Drunk Sehun points to Jongin or at least tries to, “...you're his second. You're his gift to me. Man, you're so fucking beautiful with your tanned skin and even though your ass isn't as big as mine, it's a fucking pleasure to look at. And those lips. You can kiss the life out of me with those lips! You're like the epitome of a Greek God, just Korean and I want your dick so far up my ass-no wait. I mean I do want your dick up my ass but that's not the main point. The main point is. I love the fucking shit out of you. I have loved the fucking shit out of you for two and three quarter years. Take my heart you sexy beast. It's fucking yours.  _ FUCK. _ ” After those slurred words, Drunk Sehun has the audacity to do a mic drop. Sehun stands there. His eyes are glued to his phone screen. He's fucking mortified. Drunk Sehun was fucking insane. He watches as drunk him gets down from the stage to stand in front of Jongin who's pissing himself laughing.

 

“Sehunnie...what the actual-I knew you were going to confess one day but who would've thought it'd be like this? This has topped all my scenarios I conjured on how this moment would be.” Jongin wheezes. He doesn't look as inebriated as Sehun. Matter of fact, he looks pretty much sober. Chanyeol is snickering like a lunatic. And the video looks like it's being hit by a permanent earthquake. Fucking drunk ass Chanyeol. “It took you long enough though. I was beginning to fear I'd have to confess myself.” Jongin adds. Drunk Sehun looks like he doesn't know what the fuck is even going on. He probably doesn't. Dumb fuck.

 

“I fucking love the shit out of you too, Sehunnie.” Jongin repeats drunk Sehun’s words right back to him. He minimises the space between them. And Drunk Sehun starts to cry.  _ It gets fucking worse? _  Sehun has seen enough. But curse him for wanting to finish the last 15 seconds of the video.

 

“You better you enigmatic sex god. Now let's have steaming hot sex till we die.” Jongin laughs, then kisses him. And wasn't drunk Sehun crying just a second ago? Now he's reciprocating with much fervour. The crowd is cheering them on. A bunch of drunk fucks. The last thing Sehun sees on the video is it getting extra shaky as him and Jongin get extra steamy.

 

“Get a fucking room guys or-” And the video ends there. Sehun wants to die. Drunk Sehun is an embarrassment. Drunk Sehun is a betrayer. At least he knows now what went down during the gap in his memories. Selective memory loss most probably because the embarrassment was too real. But what the fuck was that even? Sehun's mind goes back to what Jongin said about the confession. There is no way in hell that was a normal confession. Now he knows why his boyfriend looked so humoured when Sehun asked about the confession. About what happened. He made a big fool out of himself. It got the job done, yes. But surely drunk him could have found another alternative? Sehun stands in silence for what feels like an eternity. 

 

“Sehunnie, are you coming in?” Jongin asks. Sehun turns toward the source of the voice. His boyfriend's head is sticking out of the opening in the bathroom door.

 

“I thought you said my confession was normal. How in the fuck is  _ this _ normal?” Sehun stalks up to the bathroom door and shoves the phone in Jongin's face after putting the video on replay. 

 

“Oh my God. Chanyeol recorded it?” Jongin is full on laughing now. Much like he was in the video. Sehun pouts. But deep inside, he loves the way Jongin's laugh echoes throughout the apartment. He loves the way Jongin's eyes crinkle at the corners. Loves the way he's doing this retarded as fuck seal clap. He secretly wishes Jongin was sitting. Because then he'd get to see the way he sometimes claps his feet together when he's really excited. When he's really full on laughing. He's so whipped. Oh  _ fucking  _ Sehun is whipped for Kim Jongin. When the man catches his breath he looks at Sehun. By then the video has been stopped. “I told you didn't I? I loved your confession. So stop pouting and let's shower.”

 

“Kiss me first.” 

 

Jongin obliges with a big toothy grin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
